Un idilio problemático
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Ser infiel siempre trae problemas, por eso, cuando Cornelius Fudge decide tener un idilio con Dolores Umbridge lo hace de tal forma que nadie pueda jamás descubrirle. Sin embargo, no tiene en cuenta el pasado espía de su mujer.


Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso todo es de J.K Rowling, aunque no sé si estará muy contenta de que utilice sus personajes para esta cosa tan absurda.

**Nota:** Esta situación me la otorgó **Cris Snape** a quien le dedico el fic con toda su estupidez. De este modo, la factura del psicólogo, psiquiatra, coste por obliviate y derivados mandarlas a su cuenta bancaria. Luego os la doy, no os preocupéis. Disfrutad leyendo, y recordad: pezqueñines no.

**Nota:** Los nombres de Misifú Pelusa y Monchito son propiedad de **Venetrix** a la cual también le dedico esta bazofia.

* * *

**UN IDILIO PROBLEMÁTICO.**

* * *

**I.**

—No me puedo creer que me hayas traído a este cuchitril lleno de ratas muggles —se quejó Dolores mientras miraba a su amante tumbado cómodamente en la cama. Todo lo cómodamente que se puede estar en una cama donde los muelles chirrían al menor movimiento y donde el colchón tenía manchas sospechosas. Dolores arrugó la nariz al oír a una rata arrastrarse cerca de la cama.

—Vamos, gatita, ya sabes que no podemos quedarnos en el mundo mágico. Nos descubrirían —contestó Fudge mientras se rascaba la pelusilla que le cubría el pecho.

—¿Y no podías haberme llevado a algún sitio más… limpio? —le contestó ella mientras abarcaba la habitación con los brazos.

—Aquí nadie nos seguirá el rastro, es perfecto —contestó mientras rebuscaba con el dedo en el ombligo y luego lo olía. Arrugó la nariz y se sacudió las pelusillas que había sacado.

—Sí, claro, perfecto —replicó Dolores con tono irónico.

—¡Oh, vamos! No pongas morritos —Cornelius se acercó sigilosamente —entended por sigiloso que hizo más ruido que un gato en una tienda repleta de cristales— a su amante y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello.

—Para, Corny. Hace poco que hemos terminado, ¿es que no has tenido suficiente?

—De ti nunca tengo suficiente, gatita mía —Dolores sonrió y le maulló mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

—Está bien —dijo ronroneando— Una vez más.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de Cornelius mientras pasaba a la acción. En la pared, un viejo reloj de pared marcaba las cuatro menos siete minutos de la madrugada.

* * *

**II.**

Cornelius se apareció en la puerta de su casa arreglándose la corbata. Entró y se miró en el espejo de la entrada comprobando que no estuviera nada fuera de lugar. Una vez todo estuvo en orden se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, la luz de la entrada se encendió y apareció su mujer en el hueco de la puerta.

—Cariño, ¿qué haces despierta? —preguntó Cornelius mientras se pasaba la mano nervioso por el pelo.

—¿Dónde has estado? —inquirió Carmelita Guadalupe sin responder a su marido.

—Tenía una reunión con el ministro muggle y nos hemos demorado demasiado en los asuntos a tratar —mintió el hombre con demasiada facilidad resultado de las múltiples mentiras que le había tenido que soltar tanto a su mujer como a su amante.

Su mujer alzó una ceja dubitativa mientras encima de su cabeza aparecía un cartelito con la palabra "sospecha" en letras de neón color fucsia con azul oscuro —que queda bonito y llamativo—. Se puso una gabardina encima del camisón de franela que llevaba y apagó la luz para dar paso a una luz ultravioleta. Se acercó con pasos pequeños al cuerpo paralizado de Cornelius —estaba paralizado porque dos enanos le estaban agarrando los pies, no por un hechizo, esto era más moderno y mucho más divertido, por supuesto—. Comenzó a recorrerle con la mirada de arriba abajo y sacó unas pinzas del entreteto. Con ellas, atrapó un pelo castaño que colgaba de la cremallera del pantalón de su esposo.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el florero que había al lado de la escalera y sacó una rosa multicolor que le había regalado Cornelius en su día. Una falsa pared colocada enfrente del salón se elevó dando paso a un laboratorio secreto tipo Dexter —no, no el Dexter de la serie que se emite en Showtime, me refiero al Dexter de dibujos animados, el que es un retaco pelirrojo y un científico friki, ese—. Carmelita se dirigió allí rápidamente y colocó el pelo en un detector de ADN. Goterones de sudor comenzó a caer por la frente de Cornelius mientras miraba como el mono bailaba en la pantalla esperando para dar los resultados. Pronto, un gran "ERROR" apareció en ella y el pobre pudo respirar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, su mujer miró fijamente la pantalla mientras el neón "sospecha" crecía y titilaba cada vez con más fuerza hasta que terminó fundiéndose y echando humo. Se giró hacia él y se acercó hasta tal punto que su nariz rozó la de su marido.

—Te estoy vigilando de cerca —le susurró mientras el cartel pendía de un hilo. Los enanos desaparecieron en una nube de humo negra con risas malévolas. —Tira pa' la cama.

Cornelius agachó la cabeza y subió a la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por su mujer.

En el laboratorio secreto la pantalla comenzaba a mostrar un mensaje "PELO SINTÉTICO MARCA CHINO. IMPOSIBLE DETECTAR ANTES POR SU MALA CALIDAD".

* * *

**III.**

Cornelius se encontraba en su despacho removiendo algunos papeles mientras fingía que trabajaba porque él realmente no hacía nada, era el pintamonas del Ministerio, estaba clarísimo, solo había que verle la cara de tonto que tenía. Era Dumbledore el que partía el bacalao y era el ministro en la sombra, cual ninja. Por eso estaba Londres más o menos en paz que si tenía que depender del pringado este anda que no iban a ir listos los inglesitos sino. La cosa es que estaba removiendo papeles en su despacho cuando apareció una señora vestida completamente de rosa, de los pies a la cabeza, una cosa exagerada vamos, si hasta llevaba el colorete rojo Heidi para ir a conjunto con su bolso en forma de gato. No, no preguntéis, porque ni yo sé dónde puede comprar esta mujer ropa tan hortera, en serio, no se me ocurre ninguna tienda de ese calibre, que hasta mi abuela viste mejor que ella, bueno, mi abuela viste hasta mejor que yo… pero ese es otro asunto, asunto familiar que no os incumbe ¡cotillas!

—Cooorny, venía a ver si podíamos ir a comer ¿no te apetece? Obviamente es una reunión profesional —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Claro —contestó Cornelius mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella.

—Pero antes —murmuró Dolores a la vez que se dirigía "sensualmente" —no se me ocurre un adjetivo para el movimiento de caderas y de pechonalidad que estaba llevando a cabo esta señora así que lo dejo a vuestra imaginación— hacia él. Ronroneó cual gata en celo —pobres gatos, mira que verse reducidos a ser comparados con semejante ser— y se quitó la ropa de un solo tirón —ya os decía yo que era cutre, se abrocha con velcro, como el de las deportivas de los niños—. Debajo, un… precioso —sí, claro— conjunto interior le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Dolores mientras posaba para él: el sujetador tenía en la parte delantera dos zarpitas de gato que tapaban justo la zona de la aureola, la braga en cambio, eran más… musicales —a falta de un adjetivo mejor—. En la parte delantera un estampado de gatos animados y, en el reverso, la cola del animal que se balanceaba. Vamos, todo un espectáculo.

—Por supuesto que sí, gatita —el estampado de gatos maulló en señal de aprobación mientras Dolores se lanzaba sobre su amante. Pronto esos dos cuerpos se entrelazaron llenos de deseo encima de la mesa del despacho de Fudge.

Al cabo de veintitrés segundos, la pareja salía del despacho completamente arreglada camino de un restaurante muggle de moda entre los jóvenes, algo así como el Burger King, la crême de la crême, vamos.

En un rincón se oyó un maullido lastimero procedente de una braga rosa abandonada al lado de una de las patas del escritorio. Parece ser que la dueña prefería llevar el asunto al aire para que se secara el sudor después del acto carnal. Algo que últimamente se estaba poniendo de moda, os animo a probarlo, lo agradeceréis, bueno, más bien vuestra almeja lo agradecerá.

* * *

**IV.**

Carmelita asomó la cabeza en el despacho de su marido. Iba ataviada con un mono color morado, lo más discreto que había encontrado en su armario, y una pamela violeta con plumas, al menos, iba conjuntada. Entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí delicadamente. Recorrió el espacio con la mirada y comenzó a ponerlo patas arriba en busca de pistas de los asuntos que atraían a su marido hasta tan tarde.

La secretaria de Cornelius le había dicho que había salido a comer con la señora Umbridge por lo que Carmelita disponía de mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo su inspección. Dolores era una mujer que le daba mucho a la lengua, algo que ahora mismo agradecía.

Tras una ardua búsqueda, pisó la braga que maulló en protesta. Carmelita miró hacia abajo y vio como los gatos la miraban enfurruñados. Se agachó y atrapó la húmeda prenda entre sus dedos. Acarició la cabeza del gato jefe.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —inquirió Carmelita con voz de mafioso mientras se encendía un puro habano.

—Para Dolores Umbridge —contestó el gato con voz ronca. Carmelita asintió y le entregó un trozo de pollo a la braga, la cual lo devoró en poco tiempo.

Carmelita se puso en pie con el puro entre los dientes y, colocándose la pamela, volvió a su casa para preparar sus armas de combate. Volvería y arrasaría con Dolores Umbridge.

Esa furcia se iba a acordar de Carmelita Guadalupe el resto de su vida, lo juraba.

* * *

**V.**

Cuando Cornelius y Dolores volvieron de comer acaramelados allí los estaba esperando una Carmelita vestida completamente de cuero. Entre los dedos de su mano se encontraba la braga delatora que miraba con desdén a la pareja. Esta enmudeció al instante.

Carmelita levantó su varita y selló la habitación.

—Cariño, puedo explicártelo… —comenzó Cornelius pero fue lanzado contra la pared donde unos tentáculos le sujetaron.

—De ti me encargaré más tarde. Vas a desear no haber nacido —le replicó su mujer mientras dejaba la braga sobre la mesa. —Pero antes, me desharé de esta guarra.

Dolores vio como Carmelita se acercaba peligrosamente a ella por lo que, abriendo su bolso, sacó una bola roja y plateada.

—¡Misifú Pelusa, te elijo a ti! —gritó y le lanzó la bola a Carmelita. De esta surgió una preciosa gata blanca que fue a parar a la cara de la mujer de cuero. Mientras Misifú se hacía cargo de ella Dolores levantó una barricada con pelusas rosas como muro —¡Modo parturienta! —ordenó y Misifú se lanzó al suelo abriéndose de patas para después comenzar a lanzar cachorros recién nacidos a Carmelita. Esta los esquivó con dificultades y saltó detrás del escritorio. Alcanzó el maletín y comenzó a tirarle peces vivos que absorbieron a los cachorros e inmovilizaron a Misifú.

"Misifú está tan confusa que se hiere a sí misma"

—Mierda —maldijo Dolores mientras salvaba a su preciosa gata. Sacó otra bola y la lanzó —¡Monchito, tu turno! ¡Modo seductor!

El gato atigrado saltó al suelo elaborando una graciosa pirueta y se apoyó en la pared con una postura sexy, le guiñó un ojo a Carmelita la cual quedó completamente enganchada del precioso minino. Pronto, Monchito sacó un pequeño revólver de su chaqué y disparó. Carmelita logró esquivar la bala por muy poco.

—¡Maldita bruja, no utilices trucos baratos! —gritó Carmelita desde detrás del escritorio.

—¡Já! ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mis mininos! ¡A mí, felinos, a mííííí! —un montón de gatos comenzaron a llegar de todas partes respondiendo a la llamada mientras Dolores reía frenéticamente y saltaba de la emoción. Carmelita vio con horror como todos los gatos tapaban el cuerpo de su enemiga y, cuando esta comenzó a lanzarle gato tras gato, temió por su vida. Le estaba costando mucho repeler los ataques y no sabía cómo vencerla definitivamente.

De repente, el genio de la lámpara de Aladdín que se encontraba de vacaciones apareció en forma de Pepito Grillo en el escritorio y le susurró la manera perfecta de deshacerse de la amante de su enemigo. Mientras el bicho le contaba el plan Carmelita sonreía maléficamente.

Minutos después, Carmelita salió del escritorio en plan kamikaze.

—¡Banshaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! —gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Dolores y tiraba de su pelo. La peluca que tapaba su reluciente y redonda calva fue a parar a los pies de Cornelius mientras Dolores gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo a la vez que se derretía y se convertía en una pasta rosa chicle asquerosa.

Carmelita se sacudió las manos para apartar de ella la peluca que salió corriendo por patas hacia la pasta pegajosa donde desapareció. Miró a su marido el cual la observaba aterrorizado.

—Cariño, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro. Yo te quiero, no sé en qué pude estar pensando. Amor mío, perdóname.

—No te preocupes, no pienso malgastar mi tiempo contigo, tengo cosas mejores qué hacer —dijo mientras abría la puerta para que entrara el Ministro muggle, David Nolan. Fudge suspiró sabiendo que su vida estaba a salvo aunque se sentía traicionado por su mujer ¿cómo podía dejarle por ese muggle? —Sin embargo, no puedes quedar sin castigo. Míster Dubi, encárgate de él —el tentáculo asintió con… una ventosa que tenía facilidad para moverse y comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo del ministro hacia el fondo de la pared. Carmelita miró a su nuevo novio —Vayámonos a cenar a algún sitio bonito, aunque quizás debería avisar de que tienen que convocar elecciones.

Carmelita se quedó dubitativa un momento para luego elevar los hombros y salir tarareando una canción tan feliz como una perdiz.

Cerca de la pared donde había desaparecido Cornelius la pasta rosa se arrastraba hacia la braga con estampados de gatos. Cuando logró alcanzarla la braga absorbió la pasta y, de la boca del gato jefe, surgió la voz de Dolores.

—Me vengaré.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota:** No sé todo lo mal que ha podido quedar pero, os aseguro una cosa, no me lo he podido pasar mejor escribiendo una historia. ¡Qué risa, por favor!


End file.
